dbzpro2matrixfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Ichigo Kurosaki/Personalidade e Relações
| image = | race = Humano | birthday = Julho 15''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 34 | age = 15-17 | gender = Masculino | height = 174 cm (5'9")Bleach Official Character Book MASKED | weight = 61 kg (134 lbs.) | blood type = A | affiliation = Kurosaki Clinic, Karakura Town | previous affiliation: Livremente Soul Society, não-oficial Visored | occupation = Estudante, Paquete da Loja Unagiya | previous occupation = Substitute Shinigami | base of operations = Kurosaki House, Mashiba, Karakura Town, Japan, Human World | relatives = Isshin Kurosaki (Pai) Masaki Kurosaki (Mãe, deceased) Karin Kurosaki (Irmã mais nova) Yuzu Kurosaki (Irmã mais nova) | education = Karakura High School | shikai = Zangetsu (antigamente) | bankai = Tensa Zangetsu (antigamente) | manga debut = Volume 1, Capitulo 1 | anime debut = Episodio 1 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Masakazu Morita Yuki Matsuoka (child) | english voice = Johnny Yong Bosch Mona Marshall (child) | spanish voice = Sergio Zamora (Spain) Eduardo Garza (Latin America) }} Personalidade Quando era jovem, Ichigo considerada a mãe de ser o centro de seu mundo. Ichigo sempre sorria sempre que estava com Masaki e ele foi regularmente ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. Apesar de chorar sempre que ele perdeu em um jogo no dojo ele participou, Ichigo começou a sorrir novamente, logo que viu Masaki quando ela veio buscá-lo. Em uma idade muito jovem, Ichigo ouviu seu pai dizendo que seu nome significa "a proteger uma coisa ", o que incutiu nele o desejo de proteger sua mãe. Quando suas irmãs nasceram, ele começou a frequentar um dojo por causa de protegê-los, desde então o número de pessoas que pretendiam proteger continuou a crescer, fazendo com que Ichigo a arriscar sua vida para proteger tanto a sua família e desconhecidos. Como um adolescente humana, a personalidade de Ichigo é muito mais complexa. Teimoso, pavio curto, de temperamento forte e impulsivo, ele tenta manter uma destacada e imagem "cool", apesar de afirmar não se importar com o que os outros pensam sobre ele. Ele geralmente deixa seu rosto se numa carranca permanente, com as sobrancelhas desenhadas em conjunto. Sua atitude, sincera de cabeça quente é um traço Ichigo próprio reconheceu, e que se alguém escolhe uma luta com ele, ele não pode ajudar a combater. Ele refere-se friamente os seus professores como "instrutores". Ele é mostrado a verdadeira compaixão e empatia com os outros, como pode ser visto por ele, prometendo trazer um Plus flores e um avião de brinquedo ou outros calmantes quando eles se tornam chateado. Ichigo é também um aluno capaz, classificou 23 na sua escola. Ele estuda regularmente e não descure a sua escola, alegando que ele tem "nada melhor para fazer em casa", embora ele realmente trabalha tão duro como ele faz simplesmente para superar os equívocos que muitos têm sobre ele, que se baseiam na sua cor de cabelo e combate. Ichigo odeia adivinhação, horóscopo, feng shui, médiuns e qualquer pessoa cujo comércio envolve tomar dinheiro do povo para as coisas que eles não podem ver. Ele tem dificuldade de lembrar rostos de pessoas e nomes. Ichigo se torna extremamente tímido e desconfortável em torno de mulheres nuas ou vestidas indecentemente, tanto com a Rangiku Matsumoto e a Yoruichi Shihōin têm o provocava o for.Ichigo tem alguns problemas com autoridade e respeito tradicionais, muitas vezes bastante rude e desrespeitoso ao falar aos mais velhos que ele, chamando Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto "Avôzinho" e referindo-se a vários dos capitães Shinigami pelos seus nomes. Quando se trata de lutar, Ichigo tem um complexo sentido de honra, ele regularmente procura vingança para as ações de seu oponente, como incutir o medo de ser assassinado em Shrieker e cortando o braço direito de Yammy Llargoem retaliação por ele rasga Yasutora Sado 's braço direito distante. Ele costumava zombar e menosprezar seus adversários durante a luta, às vezes até atacando sem aviso prévio. Ichigo tem um forte desejo de vencer suas lutas e conquistá-los no que ele vê como uma forma legítima. Para este fim, ele se recusou a ajuda de seu Hollow interior, mesmo ao saber que lhe permitiria ganhar. Da mesma forma, após recuperar o controle de seu corpo, ele diz Ulquiorra para cortar seus membros para que eles possam ter uma luta justa e se recusa a matá-lo quando ele está morrendo, dizendo que não era do jeito que ele queria ganhar 'Bleach mangá, capítulo 353, páginas 18-19> Bleach ' 'manga; capítulo 379, página 16 . Ele também expressa a raiva para aqueles que chegam a atacar seus próprios aliados, expressando que não pode perdoar aqueles que mataram seus próprios camaradas ''Bleach manga; Chapter 2, pages 22-23 * (To Acidwire) "Big brothers... you know why they're born first? To protect the little ones that come after them!! What kind of brother says that he'll KILL his own sister?! Even a MONSTER shouldn't say that!!" Bleach manga; Chapter 5, pages 18-19 * (To Acidwire) "It's the same. Those that die and those that survive... both are just as sad as the other. Don't be so selfish to think that you are the only one who's sad!" Bleach manga; Chapter 6, pages 11-12 *"At first, I thought "I want to protect Mom." The ones to protect increased with the birth of my sisters. I kept going to a dojo for the sake of protecting them. I got a bit stronger. The ones I thought I wanted to protect became more and more." Bleach manga; Chapter 19, page 13 * (To Uryū Ishida) "I'm not superman, so I can't say anything big like I'll protect everyone on earth. I'm not a modest guy who will say it's enough if I can protect as many people as my two hands can handle either. I want to protect a mountain-load of people." Bleach manga; Chapter 47, page 11 * (To Ikkaku Madarame) "If you really are stronger than me, what would have been the point of running away when you would have caught up to me anyways? However, if you are just a weakling, I can simply kick your ass and then move forward promptly." Bleach manga; Chapter 86, pages 12-13 *(To Yasutora Sado) "All right. Let's do this Chad. You keep doing your thing, and don't fight for yourself, but fight for me. And I will fight for you. If you put your life on the line to protect something, then I'll put my life on the line to protect it too." Bleach manga; Chapter 107, page 15 * (To Zangetsu) "It's meaningless to just live, it's meaningless to just fight. I want to win!" * (To Byakuya Kuchiki) "‘Our pride’, you said? So that pride you're saying to be so precious, is that connected to killing Rukia? Is it? Then I should stomp on it as you said. 'Cause that's why I obtained this Bankai!" Bleach manga; Chapter 162, page 19 * "Damn that Kenpachi! He really went all out chasing me down. That was scary as hell. His reiatsu was terrifying. To think that I actually defeated someone like that. I don't even believe it myself." Bleach manga; Chapter 180, page 20 *"... If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength... to shatter fate." Bleach manga; Chapter 0 Side A, pages 8-9 *(To Ulquiorra Cifer) "The difference... in strength... what about it? Do you think I should give up... just because you're stronger than me...? I've always known you were strong. Nothing I see now will change my mind. I will defeat you Ulquiorra." Bleach manga; Chapter 347, pages 15-16 *(To Ulquiorra Cifer) "No... I said I'm not gonna do it. Is this... Is this any way to win?" *(To Yammy Llargo) "A way of dealing with you? I haven't had a way of dealing with anyone so far. I just defeated them because I had to defeat them. That's all there is to it. You may be a different level than the other Espada, but I don't give a shit. It's the same. If I have to beat you, then I'll beat you. That's all there is to it." Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 12-13 * (To Gin Ichimaru) "I'm not saying I don't remember your blade. I'm saying I don't remember your heart. When you cross blades, you can tell a little of what your opponent's thinking. I'm not saying you can read their mind or anything like that, but you can tell what kind of resolve lies behind their blade, whether they respect you or look down on you. That kind of thing, you can tell. When I'm actually fighting, there's no time to think about it, so I don't usually realize until afterwards, but in general, the stronger the opponent is, the more of that "heart" seems to come across."Bleach manga; Chapter 399, pages 7-8 *(To Muramasa) "''Look Muramasa, or whatever your name is... You missed one important thing. You've been calling me a Shinigami this whole time. I'm a '''Human!"''Bleach anime; Episode 235 *(To Isshin Kurosaki) "If you didn't tell me until now, you must have had your reasons. And that's your problem, not mine. I wouldn't know how to start. I can't think of any way of asking that wouldn't mean traipsing all over your feelings and staining them with dirt. So I'll wait. Until you decide someday that you want to tell me, until you decide it's time for me to know. Until that time comes, you don't have to say a thing."Bleach manga; Chapter 398, pages 11-12 *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "This is a weird feeling... You, who once asked me why I distanced myself from you, have now gone and distanced yourself from me. Should I do the questioning this time? Just now, why did you distance yourself from me?"Bleach manga; Chapter 419, pages 2-3 *(To himself about his former life) "That's right... I never felt a sense of superiority because I could see spirits. And I never once thought that I could make a living or help someone with it. I just longed for a life where I couldn't see them. And I finally got what I always wanted."Bleach manga; Chapter 424, page 16 References Navigation